


Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me

by MayBeBrilliant



Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All the fluff literally, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Yes Hunter has a Great-Aunt Sally bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant
Summary: Leo Fitz doesn't like parties, it's a fact. When he's forced to go to one with his boyfriend, that may change.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter
Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002162
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> So, another fic! I can't believe I'm actually writing now, it's freaky.  
> The idea for this kind of came into my head and just wouldn't freaking leave. I could've done anything, literally, but these two idiots basically wrote themselves. So.  
> Not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.

He had never wanted to go to this stupid party. As Fitz stood outside the club, waiting for his date to show up, he thought back to why he'd agreed to come. 

It had started with Hunter's cousin turning twenty-one. This would have been fine, except that he'd booked the club for exactly fifty people and there'd been a late cancellation. Hunter had been asked to bring a plus one to fill the vacancy. 

Everybody knew that Fitz hated parties. The whole atmosphere, all the people, it just didn't work for him. Hunter had asked _very_ nicely though, and when had Fitz ever been able to resist Hunter's pout? 

Long story short, if his boyfriend asked him to do something, Fitz couldn't say no. 

The sound of approaching footsteps jolted him back to the present. Hunter sauntered up to him, grinning and looking way too attractive in a dark brown suit and white shirt. 

"Thinking about someone, love?" He laughed at Fitz's annoyed but fond look. 

"Bloody hell, let's just go inside and get this party over with," grumbled the Scot. 

As they stepped inside the club, one of Hunter's many great aunts came over to say hello. 

"Oh, my dears, how lovely to see you! Lance, you never told me you'd bring such a handsome boy along today, you make such a sweet couple. How long have the two of you been together?" she warbled. 

"Oh, a few months now." Hunter looked as if he was enjoying this far too much. "Now if you'll excuse us Great-Aunt Sally, I have to go introduce him to everyone." 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Fitz turned to Hunter, eyes wide. "That was…" 

"Hilarious? Brilliant?" suggested Hunter. 

"I was going to say mortifying," Fitz retorted. 

Hunter laughed, pulling him along by the arm to meet another family member, then another. By the time they’d said hello to five more people, Fitz really, _really_ needed a drink. Luckily, Hunter felt the same way. They headed to the bar, managing to avoid Great-Aunt Sally. 

As the night progressed, Fitz started to feel slightly more comfortable. That might have been due to the two glasses of Scotch already in his system though, but whatever the reason, he was starting to relax a bit. 

That is, until the dancing.

Hunter came over to him, holding his hand out. 

“Care for a dance, love? Everyone else is there already.” 

“You know I’m bollocks at dancing! And I hate it,” Fitz protested.

“One dance, it’ll look bad if we don’t go. Just one dance, then you can go back to your whiskey, or whatever it is you’ve got there.” Hunter looked at his boyfriend imploringly.

“Fine! But we’re only doing one song, _one_ _song_ , okay?”

Hunter smirked, taking Fitz’s hand just as Walk the Moon’s _Shut Up and Dance With Me_ started playing.

“This is my favourite song!” Hunter yelled over the music as they started dancing along with all the other guests.

“What?” Fitz shouted back. “I can’t hear you!”

Hunter raised his voice. “I said, this is my favourite song!”

“No...You can’t be serious. This song is bloody terrible.” Fitz looked at Hunter, clasping a hand to his chest dramatically. 

“I don’t know how we’ll get through this,” he added mournfully. 

Hunter looked shocked for a minute, then his face relaxed and he grinned. “You had me for a minute there!” 

Fitz laughed as Hunter dipped him on the final chord of the melody. Something else started playing, slower and sweeter.

“Alright then, you had your song. Now let’s get off this sodding dance floor! Most people are leaving anyway.” Fitz looked around at all the people. “And I am not dancing if everybody can see us.”

“Oh come on, this song is the best!”

“That’s what you said about the previous song, how many favourites is it possible for a person to have?” Folding his arms, Fitz glared exasperatedly at his idiot boyfriend.

“No seriously, this song is really good. Don’t you recognise it?” Hunter asked.

Fitz stopped glaring, listening to the song. _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran. Damn, he actually liked it. In fact, it was probably his favourite song.

Hunter put his hands on Fitz's waist. 

“So, are we doing this?” He asked gently.

“I can’t! Everybody is looking at us,” Fitz hissed. “Is your family even going to accept that we’re together, I mean I’ve met a lot of people who wouldn’t. What if they think I’m not good enough for you? Who am I kidding, I’m definitely not good enough. Why did I even come here, it was a stupid idea. I should never have - “

Hunter put his finger on Fitz’s lips. 

“Stop talking, you prat. Okay? You’re way too good for me, you know that. My family loves you, probably more than they love me. You have _nothing_ to be scared of. Shut up and dance with me!”

Fitz rolled his eyes, groaning. “You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” He looped his arms around Hunter’s neck, swaying to the music and humming along.

Surprised, Hunter asked, “I didn’t know you could actually sing, where did you learn?”

Blushing, Fitz said, “Oh, Daisy, Jemma and I used to sing along to the Hamilton soundtrack, back before everything got so crazy. I never learned professionally though.”

“You continue to amaze me. Is there anything you _can't_ do? Besides dancing, that is."

Hunter laughed at his boyfriend's mock offended face. 

"Fine, I take it back, you're a bloody amazing dancer. Except when you step on my toes. But other than that, you're pretty perfect, aren't you? I'm being serious, just for the record."

No longer caring that they were in the middle of a crowded room, Fitz slipped his hands into Hunter's hair and kissed him. 

_Dancing in the dark,_

_with you between my arms._

Hunter kissed him back, not bothering to pretend they were dancing anymore. 

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_listening to our favourite song_. 

Everything else faded away, it was just the two of them in their own bubble. For a second, the rest of the world ceased to matter. 

_When you said you looked a mess,_

_I whispered underneath my breath,_

When they broke apart for air, Fitz rested his forehead against Hunter's. 

_You heard it,_

_darling you look perfect_

_tonight._

And later that night, when Hunter drove Fitz home and kissed him outside the door, he couldn't help thinking that _maybe, parties aren't so bad. This one was just a little bit perfect._


End file.
